


Heartbeat Scenario

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [22]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: It was a tale as old of time.History tends to repeat itself.A repeated tale in two particular lives.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(Original Female Character not owned by me)
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Kudos: 2





	Heartbeat Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the 25000 Hits!  
> This fic will be featuring an OC Aiennor owned by [Aie](https://ophimori.tumblr.com/)

It was a tale as old of time. A tale of forbidden love.

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who worked as the palace gardener named Jamari with hair and eyes as dark as the night sky. A talented young boy who must suppress his talents for a servant should never be better than the royal family they served. He couldn't protest or raise his voice. Which was why when a foreign prince came to court the princess, he didn't say a word to object.

Even knowing she was engaged, it didn't stop Gardener Boy Jamari to visit his best friend, the princess herself. He would climb the tree next to her bedroom window when it was open and the princess was seen doing her paperwork. They would exchange small talks and listen to her sing a small melody. These were the special moments where Jamari could be free to express himself through whispers and he loved every moment with her.

It didn't take long for him to find out about the unfair abuse the princess must suffer because of his daring acts. He would see the bastard prince glared at him through the closed window. It was a silent declaration from Jamari: "You dare to hurt her. I'll make you regret it."

* * *

It was a tale as old of time. A tale of forbidden love.

Once upon a time, there lived a young princess named Aira, with hair as beautiful as the cherry blossom petal and eyes in a light pink rose color. A kind princess maybe the most gentle. She would never hurt a fly or speak up for herself. Which was why when a prince from the land across the sea named Tobias came and offered a hand in marriage, she didn't say no.

Even with her engagement, it didn't stop Princess Aira from hanging out with her best friend, the sweet gardener boy. She would come by the rose garden with a book in hand to chat with the boy while he was working, exchanging small talks and giggling from his jokes. These were the rare moments where Aira could come out from her shell and she loved every moment with him.

It didn't last forever for Prince Tobias soon knew about her meetings with the gardener boy. He didn't take it well and would slap her for being disloyal. Aira could only cry as he ordered, "Don't you dare meet that lowly peasant again!"

* * *

That night was a magical night for both of them.

When Princess Aira woke up from her light sleep, the wind blew into her room, the curtain danced along with the breeze. And crouching on the windowsill with the bright yellow moon shining behind him was Jamari.

"Just take my hand. I promise I'll protect you and never leave your side."

Thus, when Prince Tobias came to check on her, Aira was nowhere to be seen. The pair ran off into the night, laughing at their newfound freedom, never to be seen again.

* * *

"Wait!"

"E-Eh?!" The pink-haired girl's eyes were widened, almost terrified as her eyes glanced to her wrist that was being held by Jamil. "C-Can I help you?"

Jamil wanted to smack himself of how out of character he was acting. What was he thinking, going up to the Diasomnia girl who he had never spoken to before, only noticing her during their first year sorting ceremony?

Jamil gulped. "Sorry." He slowly took off the hand which she pulled her hand almost immediately, caressing her wrist close to her chest. "I think I have mistaken you as someone else."

"O-Oh." She ducked her head, blush dusted his cheeks. She stole glances at him, didn't know how to act. "S-Sorry."

"It's alright. We should start over." He stretched out his hand. "My name is Jamil."

The girl hesitated at first but she slowly reached for him. "I'm Aiennor." Her smile was gentle, her blush was adorable, and her cherry blossom hair brought something that made his heart beat faster for a foreign nostalgic feel.

* * *

"Hey, Aiennor. Did you know?"

"What?"

"I think we're fated to be together."

"What the heck, Toby!" Aiennor giggled. Her boyfriend Toby always says nonsense stuff like this, but Aiennor would always fell to his charm over and over again. They had been dating for a few weeks now, maybe almost a month, and the giddy feeling was still there for Aiennor.

The student in front of them turned toward him, glaring at the pair. "Can you be quiet for a moment?" he hissed, "Some of us here is trying to study."

"Oops~" Toby sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Jamil." Aiennor meanwhile closed her mouth, ducking her red face because of embarrassment.

Jamil's eyes lingered at her a bit longer before he rolled his eyes and turned back to Mr. Trein. Aiennor felt quite bad really, especially when Jamil was the one who complained. That boy had been nothing but nice toward her.

* * *

Jamil always felt that the world had been conspiring to make his life worst.

It wasn't enough that he came from a family or servant, but he also had these cryptic dreams. Of a crying princess with cherry blossom hair, reaching for his hand. He never really took her hand for he didn't understand their meaning.

That was until Aiennor came and the princess' face became clearer. He had heard about soulmates whose soul kept being reincarnated but he never thought that it would happen to him as well.

* * *

Aiennor always felt that the world had been pushing her to a revelation.

She still questioning whether it was a great decision for her to study in Night Raven College or if she would fit in Diasomnia. During those times of doubt, she would dream. Of a gentle farm boy with night sky eyes, offering her a hand. She never really to his hand for she didn't understand their meaning.

That was until Jamil came and the farm boy's face became clearer. The tale of soulmates whose soul reincarnate is true, and she's one of the lucky soul. Is this a blessing or a curse?

* * *

History tends to repeat itself and it happened right now.

Jamil knew that Toby was the same bastard prince that abused the princess in his dreams. He knew his agenda of manipulating Aiennor to be his bitch. Oh, he wouldn't let him get off like that.

"You tricked her! I don't wanna see you anywhere near her, you got me?!"

That bastard just laughed. "Hey, she was the one that was dumb enough to believe me!"

It hurt Jamil when Aiennor came in Toby's defense. She trembling when facing him. "D-Don't hit him! G-Go away, you jerk!"

* * *

History tends to repeat itself and it happened right now.

Aiennor once again fell for the sweet talks of her boyfriends after his confrontation with Jamil. "Great Seven, are you okay?"

Toby smiled gently at her. "Yeah... You're so brave!" She went to a blushing mess and her heart fluttered. But something about Jamil's sad looks made her feel guilty.

It was only a few days later when she accidentally overheard Toby's talks to his friends. "I bet if I told her I loved her, she'd be like 'me too'!" He cackled. "That stupid bitch."

She ran away, crying. She had never felt so stupid in her entire life. Didn't this happen before in her dream/memories of her previous life? How could she fell to the same trick? Why did she accept that jerk proposal?

* * *

That day was a heartwarming afternoon for both of them.

Aiennor crashed into Jamil's chest but quickly recovered and stepped back. She kept sobbing. "You knew all along, didn't you? I'm sorry for calling you a jerk..."

But Jamil had already forgiven her. Thus, he stretched out his hand. "I told you I'd always protect you, didn't I?"

Aiennor let out a tearful, but happy chuckle. "What the heck?"

This time, their hand met.

* * *

The princess and the gardener boy were once again reunited in this life.

And may they always be reunited in this heartbeat scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr.  
> This is actually my first time to write other people OC. I hope I did well...


End file.
